


Spring Has Come

by Monkeygirl77



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Alternate Season 13, And Judgement, Archangel Gabriel (Supernatural), Archangel Names, Archangel of Justice, Azrael is BAMF, BAMF Lucifer, BAMF Women, Baby Jack - Freeform, Building trust, Castiel can suck it, Castiel tries to pretend he's a daddy, Cinnamon Roll Jack Kline, Don't ignore his warnings, Gabriel Lives, He's gotta job to do, He's the Archangel of Death, Human and Archangel relations, Hunters become the Hunted, Jack only has one Papa, Jacks not fooled, Kelly Kline lives, Kelly gives Lucifer a chance, Kelly slaps a Prince of Hell, Lucifer Redemption, Lucifer fixes an angel, Lucifer knows how to cook, Lucifer makes a good parent, Mama Kelly, More like ignoring it, Papa Lucifer, Satan is a complex character, Slow Build, Surprise Ending, Trying his hand at parenting, all fun and games, breaking trust, christmas trees, cool lake house, family of three, gotta new ship, he can cook good food, his name is Lucifer, its in the tags, until someones baby gets kidnapped
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-27
Updated: 2018-01-14
Packaged: 2019-02-22 10:49:17
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 7
Words: 17,251
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13165341
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Monkeygirl77/pseuds/Monkeygirl77
Summary: Its the ending of one story and the beginning of another. This is the story of growth and redemption, of finding yourself and finding family, and it all starts with the birth of the most important baby the world has ever met, the union between archangel and human, the baby of hurt and the baby of comfort. Lucifer and Kelly Kline.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> So I've been a thinking, like no one can convince me otherwise that Lucifer does not care for his son, and it was obvious that Kelly loved him too, Jack that is. So what would it have been like if her and Lucifer were both there, and Jack had been born a literal baby instead of a baby in a mans body, how would they work out as new parents to a little tot with the battery pack of an archangel? Would that be a normal baby? A normal baby's mannerisms? Would they make good parents?
> 
> I like to think they would.
> 
> And thus this little thing was born. I hope you all enjoy it!

_'I talk to God about you_

_And I ain't even met you yet_

_Everybody's waitin' on you here_

_I cant wait to feel your heart beat_

_When I lay you on my chest_

_I'm already holding back my tears_

_I wanna be the dad that my dad was_

_I hope I don't mess this whole thing up~'_

_**When I Pray For You - Dan + Shay_

* * *

She came around to the sound the soft coos of a baby, making the sound only a newborn can make, one minute she was floating and the next she was  _back_. Opening her eyes slowly she saw first the baby, laying among the blankets of the bed he'd been born on, and a strange man hovering above him.

He was smiling down at the tot, cooing down at him like any grown person would to a little baby, "You were gone, but, I brought you back."

He stood up straighter, black robes flowed around his figure, in his free hand was a scythe.

"I am Azrael. This is your baby son."

She looked down at the baby and smiled at him, he was perfect, a tuft of blonde hair crowned his little head and he gazed up at her with stormy blue eyes.

"He of course asked for you, and as his uncle, who am I to deny."

"How?  _Why?_ "

"That is always the question they ask.", Azrael did not look up at her, still focused on the babe, but his tone was soft and the words were for her and her alone, "Because, m'lady, your work is not yet done. I have watched you for a long time Kelly Kline."

He looked up at her with shining silver eyes and he smiled. With his title, she had expected something more frightening, something that would make her skin crawl, but his smile was soft. It was gentle. Soothing.

"My brother...Is so misguided. Perhaps we are to blame. Perhaps our Father. He was once better then us all, brighter, he taught us all to laugh."

Azrael reached into his robe sleeve for something, "He has not been shown the goodness that humanity can offer. You are pure Kelly Kline. You are stronger then any soul I have seen in a long  _long_ time. You  _shine_. If only you could see yourself truly, how I can see you. You are going to do great things Kelly Kline. More then one life has been saved on this day."

Little pale hands reached upwards, and though she suspected it was to no one in particular, it looked like he was reaching for her and so she picked him up, swaddling him in a blanket that the other had pulled out of the sleeve of his robe.

"He wanted you, of course, and his father. You have the brightest soul I have ever seen. I can not tell you much but you are going to do  _great_ things."

The babe cooed up at her, his eyes shining, "I like the name too by the way, Jack, it fits him."

He held a long slim hand out to her and she took it, baby cradled close, allowing him to pull her up from the bed.

"Come Kelly Kline, perhaps we should stop the baby's father and Mary Winchester from leaving this universe."

She didn't understand what he was referencing.

* * *

"Stop."

The weak voice echoed across the back field, scratchy and dry, but strong in ways that most humans voices weren't . Sam and Dean spun around, first reaction to be for them to reach up with their weapons, Mary froze mid-punch and turned, her eyes widening at the sight of the other woman, Lucifer peered around the mother Winchester's shoulder.

Kelly Kine stood there, nightgown fluttering in the soft wind of the night, she was still pale from death but color was slowly coming back to her cheeks. Her eyes were still as vibrant as ever. In her arms, cradled and swaddled in a soft silken baby's blanket was the nephilim babe, cooing softly and reaching with tiny hands.

Behind her they aimed their guns, the tall cloaked man smiled at them and waved a hand, "Greetings humans, brother." his eyes swiveled down to the one on the ground and he shook his head, "This won't do."

Castiel's eyes opened suddenly, wide, and he took a large inhale. He sat up slowly, blinking once, twice, and gazed up at the tall figure before him. Azrael smiled down at him, leaning on his scythe as he bent, holding a slim pale hand out to him. Castiel took the offered appendage and the help in pulling himself up.

He'd been dead.

Lucifer had killed him.

"Azrael."

"Brother."

Kelly ignored them, focusing on the babes father, and she took a step forward. In her mind Azrael's words echoed to her. They were all she could hear. She could feel Azrael following behind, a protective sentry, and that alone made her take another step forward.

The baby seemingly recognized his father, reaching a little hand up to tug at Lucifer's chin, the archangel was shell-shocked at the sight of the little creature. This little thing before him. His  _creation_. And for the first time, since the beginning, his mind went completely still. He couldn't look away from the little thing. This squirming little sack of flesh and bones.

It was  _his_.

Kelly licked her lips.

"I know  _what_ you are."

His eyes shot up to meet hers and she nearly shivered at the coolness, "And I know  _what_ you've done."

Lucifer shot Azrael a look, "You've been rambling little brother.," the angel of death shrugged with a smile. Kelly tugged at his shirt drawing his attention back down to her, "And I've also heard what you  _can_ be. What you  _were_.  _Who_ you are."

He didn't know what to say to that. It sounded like she was giving him the benefit of the doubt and no one had ever done that for him before. She was not listing off his wrongs, his failures, she was giving him a chance. Together they gazed down at the cooing baby, and she held up the little bundle, just a bit higher. Lucifer went wide eyed hands coming up on their own accord, instinct taking over from some deep buried memory.

"Do you want to hold him?"

"Kelly."

Azrael blocked Castiel's path and the other bowed to Death's Archangel. It was an amusing sight, seeing Lucifer try to hold a baby, he looked so scared like any new father would be. Kelly found it amusing enough, a smile ghosting her features as she helped him hold the baby correctly, guiding his hands to the right places. His hands were warm, to her own surprise, and her fingers seemed so much smaller then his. Lucifer cradled it carefully, a smile slowly spreading over his face, eyes shining like the babes.

He cooed down at him softly, rocking his arms gently, and he whispered, "Hello there little one," the babe cooed up at him, "Hello, you're so small, look at you," he smiled wider when the little one yawned much too big for one his little size, "Just  _look_ at you. Oh, are you sleepy? It's been an exciting day for you hasn't it?"

Kelly smiled at the pair, reaching up to stroke her little ones cheek, Lucifer smiled down at her for a moment before returning his gaze to the little babe in his arms, "What's his name?"

"Jack."

"It fits, perfectly," he cooed down at his little bundle of joy, grace bounding excitedly within when the little thing cooed and his eyes started to droop, "He has your eyes."

* * *

Lucifer had refused to give him back, and followed the mother back inside. Kelly showed him the baby's nursery and he smiled at the wall, "Did you do that?"

"Yes, I had some time on my hands."

"It's beautiful."

They tucked the baby into his crib and stood in the room silently, not wanting to wake him now that he was finally down for the count, but unable to step away. They just stood there, side by side, and watched their baby sleep.

Mary was waiting for them in the hall, Sam and Dean not far behind her either, Castiel hovering in the shadows.

"So now that he got to meet the kid, what do you say we do with him?"

"Who?", Sam turned to look at his brother, "With Lucifer or the baby?"

"Both?"

"You will leave them be.", Azrael spoke up for the first time in a while, his tone firm, " _Your_ story is finished Winchesters.  _Their_ story has just only begun. Castiel.," the archangel turned to peer down at the seraph, "You will ensure that this family is left in peace."

The two stepped out of the nursery at that moment, Lucifer closing the door softly behind him, so that the babe would not wake.

Kelly brushed some stray hair from her face, her mind still ringing with what Azrael had told her, "He can stay here. With me."

She looked up, wrapping her arms around herself, "With me and Jack."


	2. Chapter 2

"No.", Dean shook his head, "Absolutely not."

  
"I agree. That can't happen. Kelly think clearly here."

  
Mary nodded, stepping forward, eyes following Lucifer's every move from his place behind the woman, hovering over her shoulder like a silent sentry of sorts. Kelly looked up at her, ignoring the one behind her, with Azrael here she still felt oddly comforted. And in her opinion, someone who could look down at a baby like Lucifer had couldn't be as bad as they were making him out to be.

  
"Kelly, he isn't safe to be with, you should let him be taken care of now. Get away from him and bring the baby with you."

  
Dean snorted, "Until we can figure out how to rid the world of it. That's all we need."

  
Kelly went still, her head shooting up, "No-", a hand settled on her shoulder from behind.

Large, pale, and strong.

  
"You will not touch my son, Winchester."

  
Lucifer was right behind her, she could feel the warmth from his person he was so close, and the hand squeezed her shoulder softly. Kelly nodded in agreement. That was her baby, no matter what he was, he was her baby.

Mary gave her a saddened look obviously in complete agreement with her own child.

  
"And you will not upset my sons mother."

  
Azrael watched them all, taking it in silently, and smiled to himself in the shadows of the corner. His brother could be so protective of what he deemed to be his.

  
"She needs to rest."

  
Kelly nodded, unconciously reaching up to touch a hand to his, he wrapped a thumb over her hand and it rubbed gentle circles into the skin. Castiel took his own stand, blade sliding into his hand, Lucifer looked at him and raised his chin, tugging Kelly closer protectively. He would not let his child lose his mother.

  
Not again.

  
Azrael turned, swinging his scythe around, blocking Castiel is his advancing, "I would not little brother. They are both under my charge now. This family is. If harm shall befall them it will be on your heads."

  
"But-."

  
"Brother. Do not make me your enemy."

  
Lucifer gave him an appreciative look as he swept Kelly up, her strength leaving her now that she knew her baby was safe, she made a small noise of surprise but didn't have the strength to fight him. Mary backed away, eyes trained between Lucifer and Azrael.

  
She laid her head on his shoulder weakly, and looked down at her, "Where is your room?", the woman whispered tiredly, pointing to a door at the corner, nearest to the nursery.

Dean made to intercept them, but found he was stuck, he couldn't move. Azrael ducked his head as Lucifer passed him, disappearing into the master bedroom with Kelly, once the elder was gone the younger turned on the humans.

  
Mary included.

  
"Let me make this clear to you, if you touch them, if you try to take the child and leave, I will come after you. You may stay but you will not interfere. This is not your story anymore."  
He stood back up, looking in the direction of the master bedroom, and smiled.

* * *

  
Lucifer set the woman down as softly as he could on the bed, and stood back up, Kelly could feel herself fading, sleep was pulling at her but she was not done yet. She grabbed his wrist when he turned away, he froze, turning to look down at her hand before looking up to meet her gaze.

  
"I...I trust...You can stay."

  
He smiled at her, "Thank you. For this chance."

  
"Everyone deserves one. There is another room down the hall for the others to stay in if they need."

  
Lucifer nodded, ready to take the couch-"You can come back...After you tell them...and check on Jack."

  
She smiled when his warm hand closed around her hand, "I will."

* * *

  
It was late in the night when the baby started wailing, angry loud wails of a little one just born to the world, and was hungry or cold or frightened. Kelly hummed in her sleep, waking at the sound of her baby's cries, and tugged the blankets down to go see to him.

  
A hand guided her back down, "Rest. I will see to the child."

  
Lucifer pulled the blankets back up over her, smiling as she drifted back to sleep, and he sighed as he pushed himself up. Angels did not need to sleep but that did not mean that it was not an enjoyable experience.

  
Stepping out into the hall, his eyes found Azrael in the corner, sitting comfortably in a chair he'd snapped up. He didn't say much after Lucifer had shown the Winchesters and Castiel to the guest room as Kelly had requested, but he hadn't left. He first wanted to make sure they took his promise for retribution seriously.

  
Lucifer and Kelly didn't seem to mind his being there as long as little Jack was not disturbed.  
He opened the door to the nursery, flipping on the soft lights, and wandered closer to the crib. Inside was an unhappy child, kicking and flailing, face red from excertion. Lucifer cooed down at him, reaching in to scoop him up carefully. Jack cried and wailed and sobbed angrily.

  
The archangel rocked him softly, humming deep in his chest, it took a moment but he settled down. Listening to the soft humming as attentively as any fledgling would, there was a certain desire to hear the Angel of Music sing to you.

  
He turned, rocking the little one, humming a lullaby down at him.

  
Jack cooed up at him softly and he smiled.

  
"Why so loud little one?", he brushed a knuckle over the soft baby skin, "Its alright little one, papa is here, you're alright."

  
Lucifer reached for a blanket to swaddle him in, wrapping it around him carefully, and rocked him some more.

  
"Go back to sleep my little one. You must be sleepy. Papa's got you."

  
Mary watched him from the door way.

  
And Azrael watched her from his corner.

* * *

  
The following morning, later that morning, Kelly woke to the smell of food. Fresh food. It smelled amazing. She stretched and rolled over, the bed was still warm where he'd been laying and she simply took in the heat for a moment before pushing up completely.

  
Their lake house was filled with warm sun, and she walked softly down the hall towards the nursery, it was empty and she felt fear take over. Lucifer was gone and so was her son.  
Rushing down the stairs, she passed the empty guest room, calling for Azrael desparetly despite herself.

  
He was sitting in the living room watching the lake twinkle in the sunlight.

  
"I would check the kitchen."

  
Kelly ran passed him, stopping short in the kitchen enterance, her breath caught in her throat but a smile slowly spread over her features.

  
The three Winchesters were sitting at the kitchen island, Castiel hovering behind them, but her eyes were completely focused on the sight behind the range top. Lucifer was humming to himself, whisking something in a bowl and pouring eggs into a skillet, his blonde hair was messy from bed still and she pressed a hand over her mouth as the smile got bigger.

  
Around his middle was a baby carrier, little Jack strapped the his chest as he cooked, the babe was watching him through the motions.

  
"I can't believe you know how to cook."

  
That made Lucifer look up, and his eyes went right over Dean's head as he spied the mother in the doorway, and he smiled.

  
"There's momma, look little Jack, there's momma. Say good morning."

  
He waved the babes little hand and Jack gurgled and giggled, babbling nonsence at her, she giggled softly to herself when she saw what his little onesie said, 'Mommy's Lil Devil' and stepped into the kitchen.

  
"It smells wonderful."

  
"Thank you", he set a plate in front of her and a cup of juice, "I had a good helper."

  
She took a bite and her eyes widened, "This is amazing!", she looked up at him, Lucifer met her gaze, wiping his hands clean on a dish towel and reaching for a little golden fruit for the babe to suckle on, "How do you know how to..to cook? And what are you feeding our baby?"

  
Lucifer chuckled, "It's ambrosia, a fruit from the Garden Eden, in Heaven we would feed it to the fledglings. It makes them strong. Comes in many different forms.", he looked around at the range and the counters, "I like watching Hell's Kitchen."

  
"Where did even see Hell's Kitchen?"

  
"Before I went after Sam, years ago, it's now a guilty pleasure.", he looked down at the baby, wiggling a little foot as the child giggled, "Yes it is little one."

  
They ate in relative silence, Kelly cooing over her baby, taking him from Lucifer when the archangel motioned that he was going to clean up. Jack cooed and flailed, kicking his little feet out happily, babbling baby nonsense.

  
She set him on the soft blanket in the living room and sat next to Azrael on the couch, they both watched the babe closely, "Thank you. For bringing me back."

  
The large man looked down at her with a smile, "No thanks is needed."

* * *

  
"We have to get her and the kid out of here."


	3. Chapter 3

Castiel nodded in agreement to what Dean had said, but then there was the part of him that knew that Azrael would live up to his warning, and that particular angel was not one that you wanted to be on the bad side of.

Surely he was misguided, Lucifer was not going to be a good influence for the child, he was going to turn him into something bad before he even had a chance to live.

"I agree Dean. But Azrael is not to be trifled with."

Sam looked over at his brother, though he didn't know much about the new angel, he trusted Castiel's opinion.

"We can take him."

* * *

 

Azrael stepped out for a moment, he'd promised to be back, but he was needed else where for something he had not wanted to share with her. Kelly smiled down at her baby, watching as he kicked and squirmed, pushing himself up and falling again, over and over.

"He's going to be up at running around in no time."

Kelly looked up at his voice, smiling as Lucifer sat next to her on the couch, smiling down at their baby. Jack gurgled and cooed up at them, stuffing a hand into his mouth, eyes drooping sleepily.

"Where did the others go?"

"Momma Winchester wanted to go get some more things for the little one."

She nodded, turning back to look at her baby boy, Jack was falling asleep on the blanket that had been set out for him.

"Thank you," She brushed a strand of hair behind her ear, "For standing up for us."

Lucifer turned to look at her, "Well of course, he is my son, you are his mother. I did not want him to lose you."

They sat in silence for a long moment, neither knowing what to say to the other, both focused on the sleeping newborn. Kelly found it somewhat amusing that he wasn't good at making conversation. The Devil, was not good, at making conversation.

"Luci-"

"Call me Heylel."

She looked up at him quickly, hair falling out from behind her ear, "What?"

"My name, it's Heylel, you can call me Heylel."

The woman smiled, "Okay, Heylel, are you..are you okay?"

Lucifer raised an eyebrow and turned to look down at her, "Am I what?"

"Are you okay? Your face, it's still bleeding from last night, from where Mary punched you."

Lucifer gave her a side look and turned back to look at his son, smiling softly to himself, "Thanks for reminding me that I got beat up by a human."

"And a woman."

He chuckled, he liked this one, she was spunky. She had attitude and heart. And he was sure that she could hang with the best of them and hold her own. Kelly tugged on his arm, pulling him up, "Come on, there's a first aid kit down the hall in the bathroom."

Lucifer let himself be pulled along, her soft, small arm folding around his comfortably. There was something about her that he couldn't quite place his finger on.

"What about..?"

"He's sleeping, and we'll be right here", she positioned him in front of her, "and you can see him right here."

Lucifer looked over and he could. His little one.

  
He loved him so much. Hadn't even known him a day and he was already wrapped around that little pudgy finger, not that he'd ever own up to it, reputation to uphold and all that.

And maybe he was somewhat fond of the boys mother too. As fond as he could be for a human.

"Ow!"

"Don't be such a baby," Kelly dabbed at the cut on his lip, "And you're supposed to be an archangel?"

Lucifer narrowed his eyes at her. Kelly smiled up at him, leaning up on her toes, to press a bandage over the cut. She was lucky he was so fond of her, that's what he kept telling himself.

* * *

Jack grew fast, it was suspected that it was because of his half angel DNA, and though Kelly did miss having him as a little baby, she was glad that he finally slept through the night without waking.

About a week and a half later, Azrael had left them by that point, for longer periods of time, Lucifer was making it very clear he had no intentions of going anywhere and was still very much into cooking (something of which that amused Kelly to no end and she often teased him about it), Mary was still disapproving of the entire thing and the Winchesters and Castiel were most certainly up to something.

The baby boy, little Jack, had grown in that time frame from a newborn to about 4-5 months. He was able to sit up on his own, reach for things that caught his attention, and shoving said objects into his mouth.

It was also around this time that Castiel had also heard her call Lucifer 'Heylel' for the first time, and though it was always done when they were in private as she did not want to abuse this privilege, Castiel was always somewhere in the background watching them.

It was bound to be heard at some point.

"Where did you hear that name?"

Kelly looked up from hanging clothes on the line, she had mentioned it the other day, how she had always wanted a family and a small house of her own, with a line in the back to hang the clothes on and she could watch her children play in the yard, she'd mentioned it to Lucifer while they washed the dishes after dinner one night and the archangel had inclined his head in acknowledgement.

She'd had her clothes line the next day.

And though he'd never said it was him she had still thanked him anyway.

"Hear what name?"

Castiel looked at her intensely, "The one you called him.", and looked pointedly over at the other angel. She smiled as she followed his gaze, Jack had him so wrapped around his little finger, laying there on a blanket in the yard, playing an 'Im gonna get you' game with the excitable boy.

Jack loved playing that game.

"Heylel?"

Castiel nodded sharply. Her eyes widened slightly, she'd said it in private yesterday while they were folding Jack's clothes, well, while she was folding Jack's clothes. Lucifer was putting them away when she handed them to him.

"He told me. He said I was allowed to call him that. It is his name."

"Kelly you should not-"

"It's fine Castiel. I would not call him that if he did not say I could. It's okay. I trust him."

She bent to pick up her basket, resting it on her hip, and turned to trek back inside. Lucifer watched her go, resting little Jack on his stomach, the tot worn out. He sent a glare in Castiel's direction and he shivered.

* * *

"Alrighty, and for dinner tonight we have Lemon and Pepper Chicken, mashed potatoes, and roasted green beans. With a fresh cob salad on the side. And cool cucumber water to wash it down."

At some point Lucifer had gotten himself a pink frilly apron, it was suspected that Azrael got it for him, but neither brother would confirm or deny. Kelly looked at all the food, Mary too, and they both smiled.

The Archangel returned with three small jars, a little baby bowl, and a little baby cup full of juice. Most likely apple juice. Jack liked apple juice the most.

"And for little guy here, we have mushed chicken and gravy, and mushed green beans."

Jack babbled up at them excitedly, waving his little hands, and Lucifer cooed down at him softly, a sound usually only reserved for when it was just the three of them. Jack clapped happily as he watched his papa open the little jars and pour the pureed food into his little blue bowl.

With the baby well fed and distracted by the mush in his bowl, he wasted no time in getting his hands into it, and pulling his little fingers into his mouth, the others served their own meal.

As per usual, it was amazing.

* * *

After bath and story time, two a night, one from papa and one from momma, everyone turned in for the night.

Lucifer and Kelly had been sharing her bed since the first night, and there they slept, baby monitor on and working on the nightstand to Kelly's left. Baby Jack slept through most nights now, though he was a morning person, Lucifer was always up first at a moment notice to keep the babe from crying out and waking his mother.

They'd go downstairs and either watch tv or go watch the sun rise.

Castiel, Sam, Dean, and Mary still occupied the guest room.

It was against their better judgement that Kelly slept in the same room, let alone bed, with the devil, but she was also a full grown woman. A full grown woman with a well rounded mind on her shoulders. She did not take kindly to people telling her what she should and should not do.

There was little they could do save make sure their opinions were known in regards to how they felt about the currant sleeping arrangements.

Even that had to be done in caution.  
Lucifer did not like it when Kelly was upset.  
She woke to a soft rustling, a whispering, over the baby monitor. It was not unusual for Jack to wake sometimes and babble softly to himself in the language of babies, and fall back to sleep a few moments later, and thus she wrote it off and curled back into her pillow, forehead brushing against Lucifer's forearm, the big bad devil slept curled up on his side, one arm curled up next to his face.

But the distinct click of the baby's crib lock had her eyes opening again. Sighing, she uncurled herself from her warm position, and climbed out of bed. Jack was learning how things worked, and they'd been slowly baby proofing the things that opened so her mind immediately went to the possibility that he had gotten the crib lock undone.

In her sleepy state it never crossed her mind that the lock was on the bottom of the one side and well out of his reach.  
Kelly flicked on the soft lamp as she entered the nursery, rubbing at her eyes softly, "Jackie? Are you okay baby?"

There was no soft cooes from the crib and she squinted at the lack of sound, crossing the floor softly in case he was sleeping after all.  
Her eyes widened, breath catching, heart beginning to race as she reached into the crib to pull the flat baby's blanket away.

It was empty.

The crib was empty.

Her mind caught up with her a moment later, supplying the sounds she had heard on the monitor, and she screamed, "Lucifer!"

She turned, running from the nursery, panicked and terrified that she could not find her baby. Jack couldn't just up and disappear, though Lucifer had told her of his powers, his grace, and she had seen first hand what he was capable of while still in her belly.

Lucifer met her in the doorway, catching her quickly, his arms solid around her waist as she panicked. Blonde hair messy from bed but blue eyes alert and attentive.

"What's wrong?", his voice rumbled.

Something threatening. Dangerous. Protective.

"He's gone! He's gone!"

She was near hysterical. All she could think about was her missing baby. Lucifer ducked slightly, trying to catch what she was saying, to understand, so he could help.

"What?"

"He's gone Heylel! Jack! Jack is gone!"

Lucifer's eyes widened as his mind processed it, and gently he set her aside so he could run to the baby's nursery, his little son wasn't fast asleep in his crib. And thus he ran to the guest room.

It was empty too.


	4. Chapter 4

Least to say neither had gone back to sleep that night, both parents too panicked, and one just as angered, that their baby son was missing. Jack was too small yet to open the crib let alone get up and walk away on his own.

Kelly had clutched his arm as they made their way down the stairs, he didn't know if it was to provide some sort of calming anchor in her hysterical chaos or to keep him from leaving her while she needed him, either way he didn't seem to think much of it, taking her hand half way down the stairs and clutching at it just as tight as she was his.

Her little hand folded within his, fingers curled around his, and he pulled her closer as they came down to the living room.

The lights were still off, a dark shadow cast over the open room, in the corner was Jack's playpen and a chest of his toys and blankets. On the other side was the couch and the television, lamps, another chest full of blankets, and some side tables. And then the fireplace with the  _'archangel certified'_ baby gate in front of the pit.

Kelly had pointed some things out in a magazine one day, around the same time she had said something about a clothes line, and he'd made sure she had what she'd wanted.

And now she wanted their baby back, as did he, and it was something he could not deliver on.

Not out of spite, he just couldn't locate the child, before Jack had been born and then even for some time after Lucifer had been able to keep tabs on him using the grace connection between sire and child. He knew before he was about to wake from his nap, he knew when Jack was about to take a tumble down the stairs, and he knew when he was about to stick something in his mouth that one could not purchase down at the local farmers market.

Least to say he was very aware of his son and his son's doings.

But now, for some worrisome reason, he could not get a pin point on his location.

It was almost as if he'd fallen off the face of the Universe.

Or he'd been warded against him.

Lucifer sat Kelly down on the couch as he made to check the outside, though he was sure that as soon as his back crested the doorway into the front yard she was on her feet, watching him from the door way.

He wanted his son back just as bad as she did.

"Anything? Please?"

How he wanted to be able to give her some welcoming news. But there wasn't. The truck Castiel had driven was still parked in the driveway, the engine cold, a fine layer of dust covered the paint. It hadn't been touched.

But there was the fresh tire tracks. Fresh tire tracks from a Chevy Impala. They'd left in a hurry. In their rush to get out of dodge they dropped a soft blue blanket. It was their sons, Jack adored the blanket, with the blue and green frogs on it, he wouldn't nap without it.

Lucifer bent to pick it up, shaking the dust and dirt off it gently, and held it close.

The only thing he had left of his son was a blanket.

Turning he met Kelly's gaze in the doorway and shook his head. She pressed a hand to her mouth and choked out a sob. A broken mother without her child. He walked back to be with her, she held onto the baby's blanket, wetting it with her tears, and he held onto her.

Curling around her petite frame, "We will find him Kelly. He will come home."

"Heylel, I'm scared for him.", she clutched at his shirt and he looked down at her, their eyes meeting, "I want our baby back"

"I know. I do too."

* * *

_'Azrael get your half dead ass down here.'_

He was not an easy angel to anger. Well known for his calm demeanor and soothing mentality. Death was not pain, death was release, a mercy for the one who suffers. He does not yell, he does not curse, and he most certainly takes no pleasure in seeing his siblings come to harm.

However, that being said,  _when_ one does come to cross him he does not take to it kindly.

It takes a lot to tip Azreal's temper, but returning to his charge only to see the one hysterical and the other looking downright murderous, it just might be enough to break the camel's back. He had explicitly said that the family of three was off limits, they were not to be touched, and his warning had been overlooked or ignored.

Suffice to say he was peeved.

"Azrael.", he looked over at his brother, still holding onto the distraught mother, Kelly was going to cry herself out or either of them was going to put her out, "You make this right."

Lucifer had not been as on board with having them stay here as Azrael had been, though the younger was a bit more of an optimist (which was a joke in and of itself considering) then the elder, perhaps he had been right. Lucifer had after-all expressed his concerns of this very thing happening.

More then once.

The sharp edge to his voice was like a blade, but he didn't bend to it's call of will, they did however need to get the child back. Jack didn't belong anywhere other then right here with his father and mother, one to nurture and one to protect, both to love him.

News had spread fast in the supernatural world of the miracle baby, angels, demons, and creepers alike wanted to get their hands on the poor child, harness his power, and he couldn't even walk yet.

All they needed was something as malleable as a baby to fall into the wrong hands.

"You said you cannot feel him?"

That was concerning in and of itself, as his sire, Lucifer's connection to the infant should be stronger then anything. He should be able to take a breath, focus a moment, and spit out a location. But he couldn't. He couldn't feel him, couldn't sense him, and couldn't  _hold_ him.

"You cannot feel him?"

Lucifer glared at him, whispering softly down to Kelly, it appeared he'd beat him to the punch. She sagged against him.

"I am pretty sure we've made that very clear  _little_ brother."

Azrael bowed his head at the tone, he may be bigger, but Lucifer was older.

"Of course, my apologies, but did you try to locate him using your grace?"

"I was sure that we just-" "Your physical grace. Over a map. There is a tracking spell that would have your grace follow the boy where ever he went."

* * *

Dean cringed as the baby wailed again, screaming louder then someone with his small size should, Mary was trying her hardest to calm the baby down, rocking him and humming to him, but he wouldn't quiet down in the slightest.

"Cas, you sure he can't track us?"

The seraph nodded, in the backseat next to Mary and Rosemary's baby, wincing as his little lungs heaved with the force of his cries.

"Yes. I put warding on his ribs. Lucifer can't locate him."

Mary looked up at him sharply, he had done the same to her when she had first met him, searing warding sigils into her rib cage, it was painful. Something an infant would feel so much worse they a grown person would.

"You seared them into his ribs?"

"Yes."

Jack wailed loudly, waving his little fists, he may be young, but he most certainly had a mind of his own and he did not like these people. They had hurt him and took him away from his father and mother. Father, who would hum these soft lullabies to him during the night, only him, and mama, who took him outside to see the bugs and leaves and sparkling lake and held him close.

Father with his light and momma with her love.

He wanted his mama and father back.

"Can someone please get him to  _shut up!"_

 _"Dean!"_ , Mary snapped at him, holding Jack closer, "He's a  _baby_!"

" _Sure,_ Satan baby!"

Sam watched them over the shoulder of the passenger seat, wincing as Jacks wails reached higher in pitch, "Are you sure that we couldn't get Kelly out?"

Castiel shook his head, wincing himself, the little one was able to tap into angel radio without most likely noticing it, "No. I fear Lucifer has already warped her towards him. She is lost to us and the boy."

He had not forgotten the name that she had called  _him_ , a name that had been for only one  _angel_ and one that hadn't been said in eons, honestly he can't remember the last time he'd heard someone say it it had been so long.

Despite what most thought,  _Lucifer_ , was not a name, it was a title. A title given to the fallen Morningstar when he'd been shunned from God's grace. But  _Lucifer_ was not Lucifer's name. Not his  _Archangel_ name anyway and for Kelly to have heard it, and from  _him_ , something was not right.

She was lost to them in this disillusionment of trust.

"Sshhhh Jack, it's okay, you're okay!", Mary was still trying but Jack was having none of it, he'd be damned if he let these people take him from his mama and papa, and he not give them a piece of his mind on the matter. He stopped if only for a moment, if only to tell her that he was well aware of what they'd done, and started up again.

Dean cursed loudly when one of their headlights exploded.

* * *

They waited until Kelly had woken up again to tell her of their plan and begin what needed to be done. She had looked up at him when they explained what it required and Lucifer was surprised to see worry flash over her eyes.

It was quick, but it was there.

"Won't that hurt you?"

Lucifer looked over her head at Azrael, "Well, it would weaken me for a time,", he cupped her cheek gently, a gentleness that Azrael had not seen in some time and he had to refrain from smiling (now was not the time), "But if it will get our son back I would do anything."

She stared at him for a long moment, her hand coming up to ghost over his, and she nodded, "Okay. But if there was another way I wish we would try it first. I don't...I don't want you to get hurt."

Azrael looked between the pair, humming to himself, they had been making such progress too. When he had been granted permission to intervene, he knew what he was getting into, but he trusted his gut when it told him that this would work in their favor.

The other had not been so optimistic.

But he believed.

Lucifer, thought he'd never say it out loud, adored the boy to pieces. And he was becoming fond of little Jack's mother too. She was gentle, soft, and believed in forgiveness.

"There is not."

They turned to look at him, Azrael raised his chin slightly, "Come. The sooner we start the better chance we have at finding them quicker."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> And, fin, for the chapter anyway lol! not the story! I got places im experimenting in where this story could go!
> 
> Though it was pretty obvious, we now know who took Jack, poor baby. He is not a happy camper being taken from mother and father. He's going to make sure the world knows too. You go baby. Mama and Papa are comin for you!
> 
> Will Lucifer and Azrael's plan work? Will Kelly and he get their baby back? Will Dean and the group make it to where ever they are going? Is baby Jack gonna see his mama and papa again?


	5. Chapter 5

They had to keep moving, never staying in one place for far too long, a woman, baby, and three grown men checked into a new motel every couple days. Castiel trusted his warding, but Lucifer was the boy's sire, they were connected in ways that the Winchester boys weren't to their respective archangel.

It was best to keep from staying in one place for too long lest he might be able to override the warding and find the child.

Mary took over the role Kelly had for the child, feeding him and changing him, though Jack knew it was not his mother he took to her care like any child would. Castiel took over where Lucifer had been left, filling in the role as caregiver quite fluidly, and Jack grew.

He grew fast.

The days turned to weeks.

Jack went from being a small blubbering baby to a crawling nightmare. He got into everthing, despite Mary and Castiel watching out for him, he still managed to get his little hands on things that his little hands should not be on. Sam finally got the hint and put their bag of weapons up on a table out of his reach after he nearly stuck a knife in his mouth.

"Mama!"

Mary sat back in her shock at the sudden exclaimation, hand freezing mid air with baby spoon in her fingers. Jack giggled up at her and clapped his little hands, reaching for the spoon of mush peas, "Mama!"

Normally it was elating to hear ones baby say such a name, but her heart ached ever so slightly for her lost friend. Kelly should be here in this moment, hearing this word, having this title. This was what she had wanted most, a little one of her own, a child and a family. She didn't deserve being mixed up in all of this, this mayheim, and to have her moment like this one stolen from her.

"What did he just call you?", Dean looked up from cleaning his gun, a nervous tick, and glared at the baby despite himself.

Mary smiled as Jack babbled on and on 'Mama', "He called me Mama."

"Well isnt that nice."

She ignored the stab of sarcasm.

After lunch was done, Jack squirmed to be let down, immediately getting in position to crawl around and explore. Mary watched him carefully from where she sat on the couch, smiling slightly when he grabbed into the edge of the bed and pulled himself up, Jack was getting bigger and bigger with every passing week.

Getting bigger and stronger.

He was almost able to walk on his own now, though he still needed to hold onto things to stand completely, he was getting there. Still his main mode of transportation was crawling.

In the corner was a small blanket and some toys they had picked up along the way. Stuffed toys, a few blocks, some children's books. It was where Jack played and where he napped.

* * *

 

Azrael's presence was known as soon as he entered the deities domain, and he didn't have to look behind him to know that the looming mass of dark ooz was slowly taking form. He waited patiently for it to take a more physical form before turning to face them.

"I need to wake one of the angels."

The being didn't so much as make a sound, but it lowered it's 'chin', holding a 'hand' out in welcome.

"I thank you. We will be quick. You shall not be awake long."

Gratitude was palpable in the space around them, and the being disappeared once again, becoming one with it's domain. It's nothingness.

Azrael turned, looking around in the distance, trying to pinpoint where his target was sleeping. It took him only a moment, and when he found what he was looking for, he lifted his scythe and slammed the butt of the staff against the dark floor. The ringing echoed around them, a beacon, a calling.

**"Gavri'el. Awaken."**

In the distance, he could see the form shift, falling away from the bleak nothingness that held him in place as he slept. Golden eyes opened suddenly, shining bright againt the dark contrasting background, and in a cascading boom his power was restored. Brilliant golden wings snapped open, stretching wide, and closing slightly behind his back.

Azrael beckoned him loser, and so he came, "Az...? What's shakin' kiddo?"

He shook his head gravely and held out a large pale hand, "Much has passed since you left our world, brother, you are needed."

Their plan had not worked, using Lucifer's physical grace to try and track the child, whenever they got a lock on him it moved and they would lose it. Now Jack was still missing and Lucifer was nearly at half power. Azrael had not been out of options though, they wanted to play cat and mouse with the baby, then he was willing to play. The hunters would become the hunted.

There was only one angel that he knew of that had domain over ' _The Hunt_ ' and only one he would trust in bringing him his youngest charge back, and not have to worry about him failing.

Being brought back to the world of the living by Azrael himself was something of a favor that not most were granted, and the few who were given such blessings were in his debt until the favor was fulfilled.

And if there was one thing  _he_ hated more then anything it was being in someone elses debt.

* * *

 

A week after their failed attempt at tracking their son down, and Lucifer was still much too weak, he could hardly move without help from another. Kelly was granted such ' _privilege'_ as being able to assist him in moving around. It was a comfort for both of them, he supposed, to be near one another with the loss of the child still so daunting.

When Kelly wasn't with him she could be found in the rocking chair in the nursery.

They both wanted their son back.

Lucifer, though weakened, was not any less displeased. His anger was palpable, so thick it was like a deep fog, rolling and cascading over everything.

When he got his son back he was going to hold him close, no intention of putting him down for eons, and then he was going to kill that pesky little angel and his humans. Slowly and painfully, and bar Azrael from bringing them back again.

They had taken his son from him, upset his boys mother to tears, there was no redemption for them now.

He grumbled as he stepped on one of Jack's little stuffed dogs, bending to pick it up, he held it close for a moment and closed his eyes. Lucifer could almost feel him, almost see him, he was right there and then he was gone.

Hidden from him.

The house was now filled with a sticky sense of sadness, an emptiness that could only be filled by the bright eye'd baby.

He settled into bed that night, eyes still wide and alert, curling an arm around the woman's shoulders as she curled into his side, not saying a word. Kelly clutched at his shirt, nose pressed to his chest, he almost smelled like her baby. They were so similar.

Their eyes.

Hair.

Everything.

A spitting image of his father.

Lucifer didn't mind her neediness, holding her close as he did, this was just as much a painful experience for her as it was for him. Kelly was a kind soul. She did not deserve this pain she held. She deserved to be happy with her child. With their child.

* * *

 

"Dada?"

"Yes child?"

Castiel bent slightly to give the nephilim his attention and Jack looked him over, his eyes taking in his face, and for a moment Castiel was sure that he could see into his grace. His little face scrunched up and he whined, "No dada! Wan' dada!  _Wan' dada!"_

His screech was defeaning and the bulb in the table side lamp exploded. Castiel cringed and held up a stern finger in reprimand.

"No."

Jack whined, falling back onto his bottom, tears pooling in his blue eyes, a tantrum brewing, "Dada!  _Dada!"_

This man tried to pretend his was his father, but Jack was not fooled, he knew what his father felt like. Warm, but not too much, and bright. There was this humming, father hummed a lot, and he liked it. This man did not. He did not hum. Jack new that this strange person was not his father.

He knew what father felt like.

Father was big, tall, his eyes shined the brightest blue, his hair looked like the sun. This man did not look like father. He was shorter then father was. His eyes darker. Hair darker.

Jack kicked his little feet and screamed with all his little might for his father.

* * *

 

"So let me see if I am hearing this correctly, Luci got down and dirty with a  _human_ , they sprouted a little  _nephilim_ baby, and then Thing One and Thing Two swiped him out in the night?"

Azrael sighed deeply, resisting the urge to pinch his nose, and nodded. The other laughed and shook his head in wonder, holding himself up with a hand grasping at the dark robes Azrael wore, he sat back up and wiped away a tear with a finger.

"Wow. Who woulda thought! Luci and a  _human_! So why did you come get me bucko?"

"You are going to find the child and return it to our brother and his mother."

Gabriel stopped his laughing, face going pale for a moment, "Woah, you're actually serious, Lucifer really has a kid now. Wow, okay, thought you were pulling one over on me.", he thought for a moment, eyes darkening slightly, while him and Lucifer had not ended on the best of terms last time they had seen one another, this little nephilim was his  _child,_ it was a  _child,_ which was in his domain, "Are they  _insane_ idiots?"

"It appears to be so."

They stole something from  _Lucifer,_ that in itself was down right suicidal, Gabriel grew serious.

"Does Lucifer know?", Azrael gave him a look, "Right, right, stupid question.  _Wow_."

He could see the direness of the situation now. This was not some plaything his brother had taken to. This was his child that they were playing with. He was still waiting for Azrael to call the bluff on this entire thing, but his younger brother could not look more serious.

He was not being joked with right now.

"And the mother? Most do not survive nephilim birth."

"She is well, saddened, but well. She has been with Lucifer this entire time. They are...Good for each other. She does not treat him with  _contempt._ "

Gabriel looked down for a moment, shame lighting his features a somber red, those words were rought with truth.

"And Lucifer is very fond of her."

He could have snorted, hearing  _Lucifer_ of all angel's being fond of a  _human_ , but now was not the time. This was a tense situation already and he did not need to be adding anything to it.

"He allows her to call him by his  _name_."

Gabriel's head shot up, eyes wide, mouth hanging open for a moment, "His  _name_? You mean..."

_"Heylel."_

Well that was news. Gabriel could barely wrap his mind around the fact that his brother had had relations with a human, and now there was the added fact that he let her call him be his  _name_.

"Well", he whistled lowly, "That is something. And what if I say no? To getting his kid back. Let him have the pain he deserves."

Gabriel was older, in compared to Azrael, but his temper was not as volitile as the younger's. Azrael bent slightly, eyes glowing a faint silver, his face taking on a more skeletal look then before. More  _Death_ in that moment then  _Archangel_.

"You have a daughter, brother, adopted or not," Gabriel went stiff, eyes hardening, eyes narrowing, "Helheim's Queen."

"Are you threatening my kid?"

"I am merely stating a fact. And making a promise. If you refuse to get our brothers child back, then you will lose your's as well."

Gabriel's grace swirled around him in rage at the younger angels daring, Azrael took him by the chin, the ring on his fingers glinting in the pale light of the  _empty_.

"I brought you back brother. You are in my debt. I will not force you to do anything you do not wish to do. But my debt will be filled one way, or another, the choice is yours to make."

"You're playing with fire kiddo, careful, you might get burned."

"And you are playing with  _nothing_ , be mindful, you might be swallowed."

He eyed the younger angel, ripping his chin from his grasp, watching as he stood back up again. Golden eyes flashed dangerously, but even in their age gap, Gabriel was no match for  _Azrael_. There was places worse then the empty, though it was known as a place where one could not come back from, there was a certain few who could pull people out. But there was other places. Worse places.

"You've changed, little brother."

"Haven't we all,  _Loki_."

* * *

 

News traveled fast in the supernatural world.

New's of Lucier's child, his son, only a babe. Newly born into the world. News of Lucifer's attempt to find his child and his failing. News spread fast and far.

If there was one thing Gabriel was good at it was hearing the latest and the greatest. He had favors he called in on and contacts he...Got in contact with. This was a matter of life or death, not just for a single party, and one does not simply displease Azrael.

He was not the only one who had come to the attention of the baby and his parent.

Others were taken to the idea of taking Lucifer out while he was indisposed, get him out while he was down, taking advantage of the situation.

The weather had started changing for them, brisk autumn was turning to cold winter quicker then ever, and still they had to move forward. Hope was not lost for the child's return, but Kelly was at the point where she simply needed to distract herself. She had to keep busy.

Lucifer had built himself up again, slowly but surely his grace was returning to him, and he took up his cooking again. At this point it was more so to keep his mind from wandering. Kelly had come down one morning with the request of an Evergreen tree for their living room and Lucifer had gone out into the forest next to their small lake house that afternoon to get her her tree.

It was in the living room, a  _'Christmas Tree',_ he wasn't sure what a tree had to do with the birth of the Christ Child (which he wasn't going to mention-but he wasn't born in December), but it made Kelly happy, as happy as she could be considering, and that was all that mattered.

Her scream echoed through the door into the kitchen and he was up and running, throwing aside the spoon he'd had in hand, and bolted into the other room. Kelly was backing away from the man in white. Her eyes wide and fearful.

"Lucifer, if it's ever a pleasure to see you again."

Lucifer narrowed his eyes, tugging Kelly close, and behind him, "Asmodeus."

Kelly clutched at his arm tightly in fear. He reached for her hand.

"What are you doing here?"

Asmodeus smiled at them and took a step forward, Lucifer stood his ground, holding Kelly's hand tightly to keep her in place too, he may not be at full power but this silly Prince would be a fool if he thought he could get the drop on him like this.

"I hear a congratulations are in order. A Lucifer Jr.?"

Lucifer narrowed his eyes, "Why are you here?"

The Prince of Hell smiled pleasantly, looking around the room, he sneered in disgust at the tree. Honestly, Lucifer had not seen what had happened she had done with the tree he had gotten for, admittedly, he liked it.

It was pleasant to look at.

"Well now, can't a loyal prince come to see their king?"

"You never visit without motive Asmodeus. What are you doing here and scaring my human for."

The demon sneered again, sniffing the air, "You  _like_ her."

...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So yes I did still include some characters from this last season, like Asmodeus and the such, but since things are different, this ending is going to be different. Perhaps Luci won't be so easily defeated this time around. But who knows! LOL!
> 
> AND GABRIEL IS BACK!
> 
> WHICH IS ALWAYS YAY!
> 
> I wanted him for reasons that will be explained, he has many titles and many jobs that will come in useful in the next coming chapters. Azrael is playing his game now and he plays to win.
> 
> Will his plan work though? Will Gabriel find Jack? Will he be returned to his parents? Lucifer likes Kelly? Just how fond of her is she? Will Jack ever find his 'dada'? Will Castiel and the Winchesters get what's coming to them?


	6. Chapter 6

Azrael did not like having to threaten his brother like that, Gabriel was the one who taught him most of what he knows now, it is not something he takes easily but he needed to ensure that his brother got the child back to his parents.

Lucifer was doing so well, so much progress was being made he'd gotten to meet that little nephilim, and he did not need to take three steps backwards now that he'd made so many forward.

He trusted Gabriel to get the boy back though, with his entire being, there was no doubt on his mind on whether or not he would. Gabriel adored children, despite contrary belief, and would do anything to make them happy. Even if that child was the son of the devil himself.

With that taken care of he expanded himself, feeling for his other two charges, and his eyes narrowed slightly.

_He_ had no business being there.

* * *

 

Word gets around quick in the world of the angels, it didn't take Gabriel long at all to track where his new nephew was being holed up and hidden from the world, and he didn't waste time in getting there either. Azrael was many things, but his word was good, and he had no intention of allowing his adopted daughter take the punishment for not fulfilling his debt.

The Messenger collected himself, taking a moment to simply observe the little group of four.

He was not the only one brought back, Mrs Mary Winchester was most certainly dead last time he'd heard of her, and not she seemed to have another death wish in helping her sons and his sorely misguided baby bro kidnap  _Lucifer's_ little guy.

Sam and Dean were as codependant and close-minded as ever. Castiel still so devout to their word being law and he had to resist the urge to rain down some well earned justice on that sad quartet, really had to resist the instinct. But he withheld for the moment turning his attentions to the little nephilim instead.

Jack, as Azrael had supplied for his name, was cute as a button.

Already a head full of just naturally messy dirty blonde hair, wide stormy blue eyes, and just as curious as a new born kitten.

He was so much like his older brother,  _his father_ , as he once was. Before all of this war and the extreme blame game. Little Jack was so pure. So  _bright_. His mother must have a bright soul, and it was obvious who the other was, he was innocent of all wrong in this world he'd been born into.

Just a little thing too.

Could barely stand on his own.

Gabriel's eyes narrowed on their own accord when Castiel tried to play daddy to the tot, while he may agree that Lucifer being a parent was something of a joke, he seemed to be doing alright. The kiddo had a nice little belly on him, not missing any meals, and he looked as healthy as a horse.

Jack whined, calling for his  _'dada'_ and fell back onto his diapered bottom, Gabriel looked to his right when a light bulb exploded.

"Oh kiddo,", he decided enough was enough and revealed himself, "You wanna see your mama and papa don't you?"

Castiel drew his blade and Gabriel glared at him for daring to draw a blade on him, he was not in the mood for playing those games, they had kidnapped a fledgling and as far as he was concerned that was still a great offense accordingly to Heaven's laws. He knows Michael had changed greatly over the eons but he was sure that even he would still stand by that rule.

He flicked a hand at the seraph and Castiel went flying back like a ragdoll.

"You boys done messed up big time, you know that?"

Lazily he pointed at the two Winchesters, sending both boys crashing into the wall painfully, Sam grunted as his back hit the wall and he couldn't move.

"Gabriel?"

"One and only!", he spouted cheerfully as he bent to scoop the little one up, barely a year old yet, just new, still at the  _'new'_ feel to him, "You must be my little nephew! Hey kiddo! Nice to meet you! Heard you've been softening my brother up nicely!"

"Dada?"

To Jack, this angel felt like his father did, he was strong and bright. The power was comforting, the strength of it made him feel safe, and he looked up imploring. LIttle mouth pouting when he didn't peer up into those desired cool blue eyes.

"Not your papa kiddo, but I'll take you to him," he turned slowly at the sound of a gun cocking behind him, he'd forgotten about mama Winchester, "Make sure that thing kills me. Because if it doesn't and you make me drop the baby I'm going to make sure you wish Auntie Amara left you where you were."

Mary didn't so much as flinch but he saw the fear cross her eyes in a fleeting moment. Gabriel turned fully and held Jack closer.

"You four are in enough trouble as it is, and as I see it I'm the only thing keeping my brothers from grinding your asses back to the dirt you humans were made from, do you really wanna piss me off by shooting me?"

He shook his head and turned his back to her, bouncing little guy on his hip, and glared at the three on the wall, "Do you even realize what you could have done?"

"Gabriel-"

The Archangel cut off the seraph, "Castiel, for once, save yourself something and do as you're told, be silent."

Castiel's mouth shut quietly, but his eyes portrayed his emotions, Gabriel stepped closer and narrowed his eyes, "Watch yourself  _seraph,_ I may not be as short tempered as my brothers are but the laws you have broken on this day are dire. Your crimes far sarpass any angels. Mind who you think you are in the presense of."

"Gabriel", at last one of the Winchesters piped up, can always count on Sammy, "You have to agree that Lucifer having Jack is a bad idea. He's  _satan._ The  _devil._ "

He nodded, wiping at the kids nose, "Perhaps. But he seems okay to me. Healthy, got a bit of a potbelly going on", he poked at Jacks little tummy, "besides, even if that may be, it's not your decision to make. Lucifer clearly cares for the babe or he wouldn't still be here today."

Jack giggled and cooed up at him, cuddling into his shoulder, and he smiled, "If he's like this with  _him_ it might do some good. Lucifer could use someone to cuddle him like little guy is here. Maybe he'll melt that exterior shell of ice he's grown to protect himself."

Gabriel looked up, gaze meeting the other angels, and he grew serious once more, "Kidnapping a fledgling, no matter the intention, is a crime punishable by having ones grace taken. But seeing as you have already experienced a graceless life, during one of your  _'for the greater good'_ escapades, I think I can come up with a more fitting punishment for you. Pray it will be merciful."

Dean glared at him, too bullheaded to see when he'd been beat, like in the face of an angered Archangel Gabriel, "Who are you to judge us like that?"

"Archangel of Justice, Deano, kind of in the title."

He snorted, "How are you even alive? Last we saw big brother scewered you."

Gabriel glared at him, minding his grace with the little one in hand, but his face was an open book. Dean shut his mouth and leaned backwards, away from him as much as he could, this Gabriel was not the same Gabriel they had met before.

"Yea, and in thanks for my selfless sacrifice, you go and unleash Auntie Amara?", Gabriel shrugged, growing less serious, a smile flit over his features, "You pissed Azrael off. Bad move guys. Az does not have the best temper, nor the greatest track record, you think the plague was planned thing?"

Castiel licked his lips, looking between his charges carefully, "You are in his debt?"

"Up until I turn kiddo here over to his mommy and daddy. Azrael can bring anyone back from anywhere. He warned you Castiel and in your bullheaded stubbornness you disregarded it."

Not that he was defending his younger brother, Azrael had crossed a couple lines here, but it was a defence in it's own right. The other archangel had warned them all not to take the baby and split. Though he hadn't seen exactly what it had done with his brother yet, Azrael did not get this invested in  _nothing_ so he had trust in him.

Even if he was an eternal optimist.

"So here I am. He needed someone to come find kiddo here, and boom, Archangel of the Hunt."

"But I thought-"

"We have more the one title Sam."

* * *

 

Lucifer glared at him, wings raising protectively behind him, invisible to the human eye but Asmodeus still took a step back. Uppity as he was not even he was ballsy enough. He curled one around the human hanging onto his arm and nodded.

"I am fond of her.", the fallen angel spared her a look, his eyes meeting hers, "She gives me what others wouldn't."

Kelly looked up at him, her eyes still glistened with tears of fear, and her fingers tightened around his arm. She was terrified but she would stand by him, until he told her not to, she would stand there. Lucifer smiled at her gently.

"She doesn't treat me like a monster.", he turned back to give him a warning glare, "So I will protect her with all my being."

Asmodeus yawned in mock boredom and reached into his jacket for a shiny blade, in glistened in the light, and she gave a small noise of fear. He twirled it around in his hand.

"Word on the street is, that you, My King, are not what you once were."

"You think you can come into my  _home_ and threaten me?"

He got a chuckle and the demon looked up at him carefully, eyes seeing passed the human exterior into what he really was, and he smiled cruelly. Never was he one not to take advantage of what was given to him. Lucifer drew his own blade, fingers relaxed around the hilt, and turned to Kelly in kind.

"Go to the kitchen and stay there."

She nodded, looking between the two, the battle of titans about to commence in their living room, and turned to run to the kitchen.

"You have grown weak, my  _king_."

Lucifer flexed his shoulders, turning back to face the demon prince, "You've grown power hungry. A bit too big for our britches aren't we?"

Asmodeus circled hims calmly, "I have others out searching for your son, we will get him, we will train him to be great, and you," he pointed his blade at him, "You will be dethroned."

They jumped at each other in the next moment, two forces, blinding as they crashed into one another. Lucifer grit his teeth, snarling at him, holding him back.

"You will never get your hands on him."

Asmodeus laughed darkly, "And who will stop us?"

Lucifer screamed in rage, throwing his arm around, knocking their blades to the side, and bodily tackled the demon to the floor. They crashed into the tree, breaking it and the ornaments, Asmodues scrabbled for purchase when his hands closed around his throat. Fingers closed over something, a piece of a broken bulb, and jammed it into the archangels ear. Lucifer howled, reeling back, hand going up on instinct.

Flipping them over they crashed into the little coffee table, splintering it to shreds.

"You will never see your offspring again."

Lucier gave a growl of rage, deep, gutteral, and thrust his hand into the Prince's chest. Asmodeus gasped, eyes going wide, cold fingers curling around his heart.

Kelly huddled back in the kitchen pantry, hands curled around the handle of a large kitchen knife, sniffling softly in fear. She jumped, her breath catching when someone stepped up to the door, she watched the shadow of the person from the little slit under the door. Her grip on the knife tightened as the door handle began to turn and her heart skipped a beat.

She had listened to the fight in the other room from her hiding spot.

There had been screaming, from Lucifer, from Asmodeus, and then silence.

The door opened and she sprang up with her knife, knowing she most likely would not stand a chance, she wasn't going to go out a cowered.

Cold hands caught her wrists, "Kelly.  _Kelly._ It's me. It's okay."

Adrenaline kept her moving, trying to rip her wrists free, and she gave a scream of her own.

" _ **Kelly**_. It's okay. You're okay. It's me."

The adrenaline clouding her vision in her fear finally started to ebb away, the cold hands she recognized, the deep voice she knew, and the woman looked up.

_"Heylel?"_

"It's okay, you're okay," easily he disarmed her, fingers curling the knife away from her hand, reaching behind to deposit it on the counter, and then he drew her in, "It's me. It's okay."

She broke into a sob, clutching at his shirt, and held on tight. His arms encirled her, carefully, but protective and strong. Lucifer held her close, feeling her shake like a leaf in the wind, and tightened his hold just a tad bit more.

"I was so scared."

"I know,", he lead her out, arm curled around her waist, keeping her pressed to his side, "Come."

She followed, half of her didn't really want to see what was in the living room now, she had heard the crashes and the breaking of items, she didn't want to see the destruction, but then on the other hand she didn't want to leave his side either.

The protection he offered.

He lead her back into the living room and she gasped silently, hand coming up to cover her mouth, everything was  _fine_.

"Let me tell you, it wasn't like this before, but I fixed it. Here", he held a small glass angel up to her, the ornament that had been broken when they crashed into the tree, and she took it delicately, "Thank you.", he nodded and pressed her closer. They turned, and there he was, Asmodeus was curled on the floor, blood was coming from somewhere. Kelly froze, drawing back slightly, but Lucifer held her there, his arm still around her waist.

Lucifer stepped on the princes broken hand, making him yell, his breathing quickened in pace, "I  _am_ your  _King_ and I will  _always_ be."

With his free hand he bent and lifted the demon from the floor by his neck, holding him up in front of them, he was beaten horribly. Lucifer hadn't had an mercy.

"And this is your  _Queen_."

"She...She...Is...Human..."

" _She_ is your  _Queen_."

Asmodeus spluttered and nodded weakly, eyes averting to the floor, Kelly looked between them both. This was so much to take in for her and she could hardly wrap her mind around it all so quickly, but it didn't stop her from stepping forward, reeling back, and slapping the prince across the face as hard as she could.

Lucifer let his grip go slack and the pure reaction from such a slap sent the demon prince tumbling over to the side. He smiled and settled him arm around her waist again, "That,  _that_ is why I am fond of her."

The defeated prince picked himself back up, carefully, "My King," he bowed his head in submission, "My Queen."

"Get out of my house.", Kelly bit out, hands curling around the glass angel, Asmodeus bowed again, a prince shamed, and was gone in a moment without so much as a sound.

She smiled, looking down at her glass angel, and stepped away from his side to place it on the tree.

"So, Queen?"

Lucifer chuckled behind her, "Well, I  _am_ King."

"And Jack would be..?"

"Prince. Of Heaven and Hell, if we're being technical about it."

She turned to look up at him, smiling, "You make a great King."

"And you a Queen."

...


	7. Chapter 7

"So what are you going to do with us?"

Mary spoke up, voice shaking, looking to her sons in fear. She did not want anything to happen to them. They were only doing what was best for the world. In no way was it good for the devil to have something as impressionable as a baby.

That was enough of a threat just thinking about it.

Gabriel spared her a look, bouncing little Jack on his knee, smiling softly at the shrieks and excited giggles from the little guy.

"Hard to believe something as adorable as you," he poked the fledgling's belly again, "Came from something as terrifying as my older brother."

"And Kelly. He's more Kelly's then Lucifers."

Castiel went ignored by the Archangel, bristling slightly at it, he was not used to an angel not heeding his word and bowing to his will, or moving aside. Gabriel did neither. He was as threatening as a fly compared to the Messenger.

Finally, he looked up, his smile taking on a more sharper edge, "Well, I have a few creative ideas in mind, but according to the code, it is up to the angel you wronged to decide your fate. It's just my job to get you there and make sure its dished out properly."

Dean snorted, "Great, might as well get your apocalypse boots back on guys," Gabriel cut him off with a sharp glare.

"If Azrael speaks truth in what he's told me, that might be the one thing you  _don't_  have to worry about, but hey, never know. You've seen what Lucifer can do when ticked," Gabriel stood cradling the kid on his hip again, "But from what I hear, he's beyond ticked, so I'd be more worried about that."

Sam gulps and tested the binds Gabriel had put them in, it doesn't give, "Why are you suddenly on  _his_  side."

"Whoa there bucko, I ain't on no ones side, I gotta job to do and that's it."

"Then just take us and get it over with!"

Gabriel grinned, looking down at the fledgling, "Wanna go see mama and papa?"

"Papa!", Jack claps happily, "Mama!"

* * *

Honestly, he wasn't sure what he was expecting when they appeared in the living room of the little lake house, Azrael had told him that Lucifer was changing but he'd taken it with a grain of salt.

Believe it when he saw it.

And yet, here it was, never had he ever imagined he would see his older brother sitting in a chair, squirming, as he let a  _human_  tend to him.

"Oww!"

"Don't be such a baby!"

He waited until she bandaged whatever it was she was cleaning before giving a low whistle, they both jumped, spinning to face them. Kelly went wide eye'd in shock and covered her mouth with a hand. Jack gave an excited squeal and squirmed to be set down, Gabriel bent, setting him on his feet carefully, and watched in happy awe as the little guy took a wobbly step on little bowed legs and scurried across the floor.

"Pretty sure kiddo just took his first steps."

It was more of a long spiraled fall, but he was caught up before he could hit the ground, Kelly holding the baby close as she could, crying into his hair. Jack squealed in excitement again, patting her cheeks, "Mama!"

Both parents looked down at him in surprise, "Did he just...?"

"Dada!"

Lucifer smiled over the womans shoulder, reaching to take him up, Jack cooed and cuddled close. Lucifer smiled this small shy smile, holding the babe as close as he could, swaying slightly. Elated at having him back safely.

Jack was just a happy bunny at this point. This,  _this_ , was his papa. Cool but not too cool. And warm just the right amount. And bright.

"Well, I'll be damned.", Gabriel watched in amazement as his older brother melted around the child, completely taken with him, "I didn't believe him when he said it, but," he gestured towards them and turned to look over his shoulder, "Wow."

Lucifer settled the small child in the crook of his arm, turning to look at his brother in mild surprise, "Gabriel? What are you doing...Here?"

The Messenger smiled and looked around, bowing slightly to Kelly in greeting and reached to kiss the back of her hand cheekily, Lucifer's eyes narrowed slightly and he tugged her back softly, arm inching around her waist. Kelly didn't seem to notice, plucking her baby from his arm, too elated that Jack was back home again.

"Well", Gabriel stood up and grinned at his brother, "Az has been known to do crazy things when angry. Had me go after Thing One and Thing Two and company, the hunters became the hunted."

He left off the part that Azrael hadn't given him much of an option, the threat looming over his head like it was. That was all they needed right now, was Lucifer preoccupied with Azrael's recent decisions, though there were certain things that needed addressing.

"Speaking of, where is he? Shouldn't he be here?", Gabriel looked around the room noting the lack of Archangels. As if two wasn't enough. His eyes narrowed at the sight of the bloody bandage wrapped around the blonde's ear, "What happened there bro?"

"Asmodeus needed to be reminded of his place."

Lucifer was distracted, it was an off hand comment, too preoccupied with playing with the baby the human woman held next to him. Jack giggled up at him, little pudgy fingers reaching for his hand, eyes shining brightly.

Gabriel watched him carefully, "Kelly, Do you think you could take those yahoos to the kitchen for a minute?"

She looked up surprised that he knew her name and he offered a comforting smile, she peered quickly up at the archangel at her side and Lucifer nodded, caressing Jack's cheek in tender fashion. Kelly eye'd the four from her position next to the archangel at her side and nodded.

Lucifer held out an arm when they made to pass him, stopping them mid-step, "If you touch either of them, I will  _not_  be merciful."

Mary looked back at Gabriel in fright as he merely crossed his arms. They had already played the big game, and the ref had caught up to them, now it was his move. Technically speaking.

They disappeared into the kitchen and Gabriel took on a more serious edge, "Lucifer what are you doing? You know that nephilim are forbidden!"

Gabriel threw his hands up in the air, "Heck you were  _there_  when the Word was put into Law!"

His brother bowed his head slightly, he knew not to speak out of turn when the Archangel of Judgement was speaking, something little Castiel wouldn't hurt to learn.

"I know brother, but have you looked at him,  _really looked_?", he went silent as his older brother spoke, he hadn't heard such a tone in such a long time, "He's so pure. So bright. He's only little and already so perfect."

Gabriel quirked a smile, "You  _love_  him.", his brother was already wrapped around this little creatures finger and he wasn't even a year old yet, in human or angel years, it was amusing but also refreshing to see him so enamored by something that didn't involve violence of bloodshed.

It was a breath of fresh air compared to what it was before.

"I  _created_  him Gabriel! I  _created_  something!"

His brother was like a kid on Christmas and he grinned at his palpable excitement, "And he's beautiful brother.", Lucifer absolutely beamed.

"The mother is still around."

"Azrael brought her back. She is..."

"You're fond of her."

Lucifer nodded, looking over his shoulder, and smiled, "She doesn't treat me like I'm a monster."

Gabriel stepped forward, setting a hand on his shoulder, "Brother I don't want you to get the wrong idea," he offered a smile to him, "I am elated for you. She is taken with you too."

The elder archangel went stiff and looked down at the hand on his shoulder for a moment, and tugged his brother into a hug. Gabriel went stiff himself, not expecting this turn of events, but slowly melted into his older brothers embrace.

"I am sorry Gabe. So so sorry. I never meant for it to happen. Never."

Almost immediately he knew what he was referring to, and Gabriel breathed in deeply, "I know. I forgive you brother. You weren't exactly in the right state of mind."

Lucifer smiled into his younger brothers shoulder.

"So...Christmas Tree?"

"Kelly wanted it."

_"Whipped."_

* * *

Azrael arrived sometime later that evening, everyone had retreated back to the living room, those who were not there for doing something bad were comfortable on the couches, Lucifer on the floor next to Kelly's legs, playing with little Jack quietly.

Gabriel had taken Dean's voice away some time ago and had yet to give it back.

He had a large book under one arm, and two Hounds circling at his feet, a sharp order and they laid in the far off corner obediently.

"Your debt has been paid brother."

Gabriel raised his chin in acknowledgement and turned back to watch his brother play with his boy in amusement.

Azrael turned to look at the Winchesters, looking them all over, and then his eyes settled on Castiel.

"I warned you little brother. Why did you not heed it? Why make another enemy."

"I am the only one who sees reason. Lucifer cannot be trusted with the child. He is a bad influence. The boy will be warped to serve his purpose. He holds not real affection for the child."

Lucifer slowly got to his feet, little Jack balanced expertly on his arm, Gabriel and Kelly followed him to his feet. While they would like to think he wouldn't, even though he could, there was no doubts Lucifer was not half tempted to deck him in the face as hard as he could for merely speaking like that.

How dare this lowly seraph even begin to think he might know what he feels for his child.

"He is nothing but a problem that needs to be dealt with. He should be back in the cage where he belongs."

Lucifer took a step forward, eyes a light with rage, and Gabriel and Kelly moved to block him, the Messenger angel tried to keep him from lashing out with his grace while she put a calming hand on his arm.

"They are only words."

He nodded at her, backing down under her gentle touch, turning his attentions back to Jack once the babe called for it. He knew that his father was getting upset and so he knew to distract his attentions. Jack giggled up at him and reached up to tug his nose.

Crisis averted for now.

"Big words little brother. What do you really know? You are nothing but a foot soldier. Not even a good one either.", Azrael waved a hand at the little family, gesturing to them, "Your fate is in their hands now. The wrongs you have committed this day are enormous. Count your blessings and hope they will have mercy."

Dean smirked, "We'll be fine, wouldn't want baby and mom to see who you really are, would you,  _El_   _Diablo_?"

Lucifer went stiff but didn't pull away from Kelly's touch, her soft words, whispered for only him to hear, her calm cooling his temper. Azrael gave a dark sound, hand shooting out, fingers curling around the hunter's neck. Dean coughed and sputtered as the large angel lifted him off his feet, hands scrabbling to pull him away from his neck, dots playing at the edge of his vision.

"Do not speak to him that way. We have all made our mistakes.", Azrael paled even more, as if that was a possibility, "It is not him that you should fear little hunter. He is the boys father, but they are my charge, should they choose to have mercy I may not be so inclined."

His book fell to the floor with a loud thump, thick and full, Sam scrambled to pick it up as some sort of leverage. One of the hounds sprang forward, protecting its masters book, growling dangerously at the hunter. Sam backed away cautiously, hands raised in a placating manner, while he may not agree with lard head, Gabriel did not think Azrael needed to have that on his chest.

Dean Winchester was not worth his effort.

Grabbing at his hand he attempted to pry his fingers from around the hunters neck, "Az no! Az let him go! Azrael don't!", he didn't budge, and the Messengers efforts were diverted when the other hunter made to scoop up his brothers book and the hound sprang in defense of it.

Seriously, when did things get this bad, had he really missed this much?

Bending he scooped the book up, ignoring the hound completely, mutt knew what was good for him he wouldn't dare growl at him. It fell open over his arm to the page that had been marked, Gabriel froze, reading over the names quickly, a fresh batch collected.

Azrael was compromised, emotionally, he was never a-okay after reaping a bunch of kids.

"Okay okay, lets calm down, Azrael I'm calling it, taking over here. You are compromised. Let go of the hunter."

When he didn't move to do as told, there was a crash of thunder as Gabriel's temper rolled, "Azrael,  _ **release him**_."

He yanked hard, pulling the younger angels hand free, Dean fell with a loud thump gasping for breath. Gabriel smacked the thick book to his brothers chest and pushed him back.

"Lucifer, take kiddo and little brother into the kitchen, get some water or something, cool off."

Gabriel reached for Kelly when the two angels moved off, "Not you. You stay. You are the babes mother."

Kelly looked after Lucifer but trusted he was in good hands, him and Jack, Azrael wouldn't let anything happen to him, nor allow him to do anything to anyone else. She sidled up closer to Gabriel, looking out at whom she had used to call her friends.

Mary looked at her pleadingly but she shook her head, "Alright kiddos, here's how its going to go, Mrs Kline here is going to decide what's to be done with you. Being the mother of the child is as close as to what it would be in Heaven."

Gabriel looked down at her, smiling softly, "It is for you to decide how they should be punished."

"Kelly.", Mary spoke up, her voice shaking, she had never met an angel who was above Castiel before, one that wasn't frightened of him like this, so she attempted to appeal to the other woman's human nature, for her fellow man, " _Please_? We were only doing what was best. For you, and for it."

The mother bristled, hearing her call her baby an 'it', she glared, "It's not  _it_ , it's  _he_ , and his name is  _Jack_."

Gabriel blinked, not expecting her anger, smirked. He didn't have to worry about mama bear here, she was clearly in a right state of mind.

"You  _took_  my baby, and you're going to try and ask for my  _help_? You  _upset_  my baby and my...my  _Heylel_!"

His mind went blanket for a moment, not having believed Azrael when he said that Lucifer had told her his true name, and yet here he was, listening to her say it like it came naturally to her.

"Why do you call him that?", Castiel had his hands folded behind his back, as if to appear more confident then he was feeling, "He does not deserve your kindness Kelly, I promise you this, had the situation been different he would not be defending you as you are him."

Kelly clasped Gabriel's arm, her nails digging into his arm, "He's not so bad! You only see him as you wish to see him, if you gave him a chance you would see what I have! I...I like him. He is a good person."

"What would he do?"

"It doesn't matter what he would do. It's up to me. Not him."

She took a moment, thinking it over carefully, they had taken her  _baby_  her little son, and when he'd gotten back to them, in one piece she did think important to point out, but already saying 'mama' and 'papa' and standing on his own. She'd missed so much because of these people.

Half of her wanted them to feel the hurt she did, feel the hurt that Heylel felt, the fear they both felt.

But she couldn't.

She wasn't like that.

"I don't want them in my house,", her tone took on a firm note, "Get them out of my house. And make them forget. Forget me, forget Heylel, forget Jack. Forget us all."

Gabriel deflated slightly, "That's it?"

"That's it."

He bowed exaggeratedly, making her smile at his antics, "As you wish, you're word is my command."

Glancing up at his little brother, he made a silent promise that this was not the end, but snapped his fingers. They were gone in a snap, disappearing in an instant, and Kelly breathed out a sigh of relief.

Gabriel watched her with interest, "Kelly, can I ask you something?"

"Of course."

"What was his response? Finding out you were with child."

Kelly tilted her head slightly, thinking it over, "He said he was thrilled. He said it was the only time he ever created anything. Anything good."

He followed her to the kitchen, behind her shoulder, and fell silent at the sight waiting for them. She had pushed the door open only slightly, enough for them to see in but them not to see out, Azrael was bowed at the table, head resting on his crossed arms. But Lucifer was standing, in the middle of the kitchen, holding little Jack up in the air. The babe was giggling down at him, kicking at the air, little fingers curled around his wrists.

Gabriel hadn't seen his brother smile so brightly, heard him laugh so softly, in eons and eons.

"Stay for dinner?"

"Who's cookin good lookin?"

Kelly giggled softly, "He is."

Gabriel's mouth fell open, "He knows  _how_  to cook!"

* * *

At the sharp but early hours of the morning the sound of little feet pitter-pattering over the fine wooden floor came from down the hall. A bedroom door was thrown open in excitement and a dirty blonde head peeked out.

Not another creature stirred.

Nothing from the guest room were uncle Gabe slept.

Not a movement from the room down the hall from his, mama and dada, still out to the world.

Little fingers gripped the door frame as he bent around it, spying for the sentry in the hall, uncle Azrael was not in his spot, and he scurried quickly from his room to the stairs. He gripped the railing as he took the steps one at a time, the drop from one to the other still a bit of a challenge for him.

There in the corner, shining bright for all to see, was their tree. Young eyes lit up at the brightly colored boxes hidden under the green branches. Boxes with ribbons and bows. Stockings hung over the fire place, full to the top, and a big smile grew over his small features.

Turning, he scurried back up the stairs, running down the hall as best as he could, and threw the door open at the end. Sleeping soundly on the bed was mama and dada, curled into one another, under the pile of blankets. He waited in the door way for a long moment, the longest moment in his life, and ran across the cool floor, throwing himself upwards.

There was a grunt, and a huff of ones breath leaving them, two strong arms curling around him.

"Good morning Jackie."

"Morning papa!"

Lucifer chuckled at the little ones excitement, closing his eyes, pretending to go back to sleep. He knew what the little one wanted, what he had seen when he went down stairs, but he couldn't help but tease him.

"And what brings my bear in here? Did you want to sleep with mama and I?"

Jack giggled, squirming to sit up again, blue eyes shining bright, "No papa! He came! He came!"

"Who came little one?"

"Santa came papa! Just like you said!"

He scrunched his face up when a small finger poked at his cheek. Lucifer peeked at him, one eye opening, with a playful glare of warning.

"Jackie."

"But papa!"

"It's still early."

The little one heaved a sigh of frustration, something of which he did not have at this age, and sat back heavily. A big hand snuck around to poke at his chubby little side, "No-no. There is no pouting on Christmas. It's like, the rules."

"Papa!"

"Heylel, quit teasing him.", mama's voice fluttered in like a dove, a saving grace, and Jack leaned over to kiss her cheek, "Morning mama!"

"Good morning sweetie", Kelly leaned up on her elbow, whispering conspiringly into her child's ear. The toddler went serious for a moment and then broke into giggles. Lucifer narrowed his eyes at them. Tilting his little head he jut a little lip out in a pout, eyes going wide, "Please papa? For me?"

Lucifer heaved a dramatic sigh, eliciting a bout of giggles from the happy child, and sat up with him in his arms.

"Now that's cheating, so cheating, you know I can't say no to that face."

Jack cheered and giggled as he was lifted from the bed, deposited on papa's shoulders, little fingers tangling into his messy blonde hair. Kelly smiled at them and carefully climbed out of bed, her stomach big. Lucifer watched her carefully, ready to aid should it be needed, but she waved him off as she woddle-walked to the door.

"I'm fine Heylel, I promise."

He smiled at her, pressing a hand to the small of her back as she passed, and grunted again when little fingers tugged at his hair.

"Watch it squirt!"

Jack shrieked happily when he nibbled at his little thigh, fingers curling around his ankles as he moved to follow his mother. They made it half way down the hall when Lucifer reached up and set him back on his feet, in front of Gabriel's room.

He knelt and pushed at the door softly, "Why don't you get uncle Gabe and meet us down stairs?"

"Okay papa!"

Jack didn't need to be told twice, running into his uncles room, Lucifer smiled to himself when there was another grunt, mumbles, and the giggles of a child whom had just swan dived on top of a peacefully sleeping person.

Gabriel's voice fluttered out, "You little monster you", Lucifer smiled and turned to make his way down the steps, "You're gonna get it one of these days! Are you old enough to spank yet?"

It was all in good nature though, playing, and Jack giggled as his uncle scooped him up and ran from the room. Meeting them down stairs in record time he set the little guy down on his feet. Jack grinned up at him, eyes bright still, and he ran to hug his other uncle around the knees.

"Hi uncle Az! Merry Christmas!"

"And to you little one."

A large pale hand was set on his head and tilted back to see his smile.

"Jackie come're!"

"Papa!"

Azrael let go of his little head at the moments notice, turning to watch as he scurried over to his parents side, Lucifer bending to pull him up into his lap. Jack squirmed to get comfortable and looked up, Lucifer looked down to meet his gaze.

"Can we open the presents papa?"

"Now I don't know?", he looked over at Kelly playfully, she giggled softly and took on a thoughtful expression in turn, "What say you mama? Should we allow this little trouble maker to open his presents?"

"I'm not sure we should, what would we get for it?"

Jack pouted, turning slightly in his papa's lap, Lucifer chuckled and leaned down tapping his cheek, "Give papa a kiss?"

The toddler giggled, jumping up to smooch his cheek, Lucifer kissed into his little neck and the little one giggled at the feeling scrunching up on himself. Chuckling fondly he pulled back and leaned to the side, "And one for mama?"

Kelly smiled as the little nephilim jumped forward to give her a kiss to her cheek.

Gabriel chuckled at the pair, they really were good for each other, and if anyone thought that they could get their hands on his little nephew and his soon to be niece then they had another thing coming.

"Okay, I think we'll allow it, just this once."

Jack jumped to the floor, scurrying to the tree, and looking for the gift that he wanted to open first. Picking a large bag as the best one there he pulled it out from under the stacks of boxes and plopped himself down between Gabriel's feet as he tore into the bag.

Pulling out a large stuffed wolf, he cuddled it close, and turned upwards, "T'ank you uncle Gabe!"

"I'm happy you like it little buddy.", he chuckled and ruffled his hair.

Jack giggled adorably, leaning up to kiss his cheek too, it was a phase and his parents figured there could be worse phases for him to be going through.

There was a box he went for, hearing something inside it rustle, and Kelly turned sharply to look at Lucifer. The Archangel pointedly just so happened to ' _miss_ ' her look. She had said no.

"Lucifer please do not tell me you and-"

He cringed, she only called him ' _Lucifer_ ' when he was in trouble.

"PUPPY!"

Jack shrieked, falling back onto his bottom as the excitable puppy with floppy ears pounced on him, licking at his face happily. He wrapped his little arms around the fluffy neck. Kelly turned, crossing her arms.

"I said no puppy, Lucifer!", she whisper yelled, loud enough to know her disliking but not enough for the child to hear in his excitement. Azrael coughed lightly into his fist. She turned a look on him too, "Where did you even get a  _puppy_?"

"One of my hounds hit it off with one of Luci's. There was a litter. That is the runt."

Well that wasn't so bad, she guessed, Lucifer often times left his own hound here when he had to go out. Perhaps one for Jack wouldn't be so bad. It would give him a playmate during the day. But still, she had said no puppy, it was the principle.

_"I said no puppy."_

Lucifer smiled at her as if he knew her inner turmoil at accepting it. He set a hand on her large belly, "Come now, it'll keep him company until the little one comes, all this anger can't be good for little Katie."

"Don't you dare!", she smacked his arm but they could all see her smile, "I'm trying to be mad at you!"

Jack scrambled up, puppy held up in his two arms, its lower legs hanging.

"Mama! Mama! look'it! Keep it!"

And cue the baby. She couldn't say no to her baby.

"Of course sweetie, why don't you go get a blanket for him and he can sleep in the kitchen tonight."

"Okay mama!"

She spared Lucifer a look, " _And_  one for papa."

Jack giggled and looked over at his uncle Gabriel, he winked at the child, "Jackie don't you dare!", Lucifer gave a gasp of mock shock.

"On  _Christmas_!"

Jack giggled and ran off to get the two blankets, his puppy close behind him, Kelly pushed him away laughing, "Don't... _Heylel_...I'm allow to be mad at you!"

Lucifer grinned, kissing at her ear again, and heaved himself up quickly before she could get him back, "I'm going to start breakfast!", and bolted up the stairs, "After I teach our son what  _'Jackie don't you dare!'_  means!"

There was a squeal of youthful boyish laughter from upstairs and she shook her head fondly at her boys. Sighing she pushed herself up, pressing a hand to her lower back, and turned to make her way to the kitchen.

Another strong arm curled around her back and she turned to smile up at Gabriel.

"Care for a hand kind madam?"

Kelly smiled, curling an arm around his back, leaning lightly into him for a moment.

"I would love some Gabe."

"Anything for you sis!"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ANNNNNND FIN! HOPE YOU ALL ENJOYED!

**Author's Note:**

> So would you be interested? Want to see Lucifer try his hand in parenting? Taking care of a new born baby? Personally I think it would be pretty funny.


End file.
